


Night Falls

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything’s falling. Rain, night, and Beckett’s tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland for the prompt "rain."

Kate stands by the window of her darkened apartment, listening to the midnight symphony of sirens and the clatter of public transportation. The rain running down the window blurs distant lights, a pastiche of neon and fluorescent in a hundred colors. It can’t be because her eyes are full of tears. She’s been crying for hours and certainly she should have stopped by now.

She doesn’t turn when she hears someone come in behind her. She recognized the jangle of Castle’s keys before he unlocked the door; the creak of his tread as he entered; the sound of his breathing as he stands there, adjusting to the darkness.

“I’m an idiot,” Rick proclaims. Kate almost smiles, but it will take more than three words for that.

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Kate tries to put outrage into her voice, but she doesn’t have the energy for outrage, not any more. She doesn’t move from her position facing the city.

“Okay, I’m a _complete_ idiot. Idiocy unparalleled in the entire history of idiocy. The next edition of the O.E.D. will have my picture next to the entry.”

“That’s the man I love you’re insulting,” Kate watches his reflection in the window, approaching her in the dark.

“I have it on good authority that he deserves it.” Rick’s at her elbow, almost whispering, his voice contrite. Kate finally turns around.

“Rick, you’re drenched. You don’t wear a coat? In this downpour?” Rivulets of water drip from his hair onto hers as Rick closes the last few inches between them.

“I told you. I’m an idiot.”


End file.
